


The Secret Life of Thomas Eugene Paris

by maxinehouse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehouse/pseuds/maxinehouse
Summary: Tom's thoughts as he prepares for married life





	

"Lieutenant Paris, are you all right?" Tuvok asked, jolting Tom out of his self-posed stupor. 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look as if you were going to your execution not your wedding."

"A joke, Tuvok? I'm shocked," Tom said in mock horror.

"Actually, no, Lieutenant."

"Do I really look like I'm scared?"

"Horrified would be the word I'd use to describe your facial expression. Are you having second thought?

"No. Not really. Just wondering if we're not rushing this." Tom hated lying, but there was no way he was going to tell Tuvok that it was all a fraud. He wouldn't allow himself to listen to that small voice coming from the pit of his stomach, telling him that what he was about to do was wrong in so many ways. 

"Lieutenant Paris. Thomas, when would be the correct time to marry the woman you love?"

"When you put it that way, Tuvok, I'd say there was no time like the present." {And may whatever deities watching forgive me,} Tom thought.

Tuvok nodded then led the way to the observation lounge B'Elanna had chosen for their nuptials. 

Tom felt like he was taking the walk of the condemned. All the while, berating himself that this was for the best. He couldn't be with the person he truly wanted, and B'Elanna did say she loved him. Something he knew he'd never hear from anyone else's lips. He'd learn to love her, promised himself he would do everything in his power to make sure B'Elanna never doubted she was the one he wanted to be with. 

It shouldn't be too difficult, Tom made living a lie an art form. If nothing else, the past six years had certainly proven that fact. He'd done such a good job, even the captain believed she knew the Tom Paris she was about to wed to B'Elanna Torres. Wouldn't Janeway be shocked to find out that she'd be bonding them together in a web of lies and deceit? 

He and Tuvok walked into the lounge, smile plastered on Tom's face, showing the entire world that this was exactly what he wanted. 

Tom stepped up to where Captain Janeway stood and the music began. He turned toward the doors and watched as the man he was desperately in love with, walk the woman that Tom was going to marry down the aisle. 

{So begins the next stage of the secret life of counterfeit Thomas Eugene Paris}, Tom thought


End file.
